Your Angel
by x Rajah x
Summary: A collection of poems, mostly from the POV of none other than Anakin's angel herself! Anidala angst and hopefully fluff too, and will probably expand to include other characters and POVS later. Challenge me!
1. Your Angel

Well, as I begin to realize that free time is dwindling, I get a burst of inspiration... ironic, eh? I pulled out my folder from sci-fi writing camp last night and went through my stuff and I found the perfect thing: POETRY. It's short and quick to type.

Here's the dilemma. Taking a stab at poetry isn't exactly cake. I know from experience. Poetry has deep meanings and such. Need I say more?

I hope that I capture simplicity and complexity in this piece, which will develop itself into an anthology sooner or later. I should mention, I usually do some type of rhyme scheme rather than free verse...

As the summary stated, these will focus mainly upon Padmé. Somehow Padmé was my big inspiration at camp. She was IT. LOL. So expect lots of Padmé. At least in the beginning. :D

First up, a little poem titled "Your Angel" Hope you like it. PLEASE R&R! But be nice, it's my first attempt at Star Wars poetry for real.

**This one is set in AOTC, which will become quite obvious. It's about Padmé's conflicting feelings...**

**---------- **

**Your Angel**

_Are you an angel?_

Decidedly not.

But I met your steady gaze,

My attention caught.

In a twist of irony,

I cannot have known

That right then, a piece

Of my fate had been sewn.

I'm lost in your eyes,

Haunted by your touch,

And surprised that your presence,

Affects me so much.

My love is for the _people,_

As a Senator, a former Queen,

But as a girl, as Padmé,

I can't have foreseen.

I'm falling in love

Selfishly letting it in

Transfixed by your aura

And that lopsided grin

Yet I'm forced to forget

And keep these thoughts hidden

For I know that such love

Is darkly forbidden

But those eyes reel me in

On the Nabooan lake shores

Am I an angel, you ask.

Maybe I'm yours.

I'm torn. I have no idea how you may have liked that. REVIEW please, no flames though. I'm actually nervous, which I'm usually not about STORIES.

Oh Force, look what POETRY has done to me:)


	2. The Dark Machine of a Man

Well, poems are indeed short, so I moved on to the next.

I think I should note that these poems will most definitely not go in _canon _order. They'll be a jumble, but I'll be sure to tell you at what part each one is. OH and some may be AU!

**This one is about Darth Vader's redemption, through the eyes of Padmé. I figure that she'd be watching over him after her death, so this is her POV. She is encompassed in the Force, but she is lonely without Anakin. Of course. Enjoy "The Dark Machine of a Man"!**

**--------**

**The Dark Machine of a Man**

A twisted, broken man

A devious, dark machine

A battered, lonely soul,

But to all, he seemed so mean.

Cloaked in a shroud of black,

Concealed in mystery,

To most he was a monster,

With an unknown history.

But over time the darkness

Began to wash away,

And the seemingly eternal night

Started to turn to day.

And suddenly, he cast off the dark,

And revealed himself, though small,

A single action showed them that

He wasn't so bad after all.

And from the place I watched him,

My lonely, chilly den,

I saw him reborn, and all at once,

I could breathe again.

A.N.: Gotts ta luv the Darth! XD


	3. His Eyes

I love this next one, for reasons I can't explain. I hope you do too!

**This one takes place on Mustafar, we all know what happens there. Padmé's POV again. Please R&R, I definitely want to know what you think of this one!**

**---------**

**His Eyes**

His eyes _were_ blue,

The lakes, the sea,

So soft, so tender when they rested upon me.

So like a beautiful land I knew

A silvery lake- laced by enchanting blues...

An island in its center,

Covered in birds,

Singing lulling love songs,

Though they never uttered words.

His eyes _were_ blue,

So wild, so free,

At least, that's how they _used _to be.

His eyes _are _orange,

So angry, so burning,

Tears clutch at my eyelids,

My stomach is churning.

His eyes _are _orange,

Their harsh gaze never tires,

The lake's filled with blood, and the island's on fire.

Review and I'll send you a virtual piece of CAKE! Or ice cream... candy? COOKIES?


	4. Reunion

I should also note that this is a long-term project that I will update whenever I am inspired to! Heh heh heh. Thanks!

**This one follows the basic idea of a one-shot I have tried to write several times, the reunion of Anakin and Padmé upon Anakin's death and passage into the Force. I know they are out there, and I've attempted to write it in story form, but finally, it has come to me in a way I find appropriate... a very short little poem simply titled "Reunion" Oh and this remains Padmé's POV. **

**----------**

**Reunion **

I pull him into a desperate embrace,

And give him a hungry kiss,

I always knew in my lonely heart,

That it would happen like this.

My tears mix with his,

My heart seems to mend,

His eyes full of regret,

An apology to send.

He tries to speak,

But his tongue sticks like glue,

It really doesn't matter,

He doesn't have to.

I know, that was SHORT. But I felt like I had said all that was needed.

If you didn't pick up on it, Anakin was trying to apologize, but Padmé basically realized he was long forgiven. :) I'm not sure if that one was as good as the others... please be nice. I'm still nervous!


	5. Finding Words

Hi again! I'm hoping these poems aren't bantha fodder... LOL. But seriously WHY AM I SO NERVOUS?

I guess poetry is just so different from fiction to me...

**This one is about Padmé reuniting with Anakin in ROTS after Dooku's death. :D Still Padmé POV. **

**--------**

**Finding Words**

Words cannot describe my joy,

My elation at your return,

But I see the scar upon your face,

And you laugh at my concern.

How I have longed to kiss your lips,

To collapse into your arms,

To hold you close just to know you are real

And to keep you safe from harm.

The whispers told me that you had been killed

Though you told me that you'd never leave

Me alone and now that I'm with you again

I'm almost ashamed I believed...

But I was scared, for you and for me

I grow more terrfied for us everyday,

That something bad will tear us apart

And rip our happiness away.

I look into your piercing blue eyes

And slowly words I will choose

I cling to you hopelessly, afraid to let go,

My love, I have some news...

PLEASE tell me my poetry doesn't suck!


	6. A Shattering Choice

Okay, well I didn't think I would stray away from "Anakin's Angel" so quickly, but I would like to  
stretch out to more characters besides her... and that doesn't mean you won't see more of her later on, either folks.

And I figure this poem is about Anakin, someone VERY influential and important to our beloved Senator Amidala...

**This one is about Anakin's decision in the Chancellor's office, and his siding with Sidious  
instead of Mace Windu. I wrote this one at camp too, with the prompt: Write about someone stuck in an unpleasant place or situation. ANGSTY! Deeply inspired also by the Revenge of the Sith novelization by Matthew Stover. All who haven't read it SHOULD. In some ways, the extra scenes fill in places the movie leaves out. And Anakin's fall seems less sudden, too.**

-----  
**  
A Shattering Choice**

Stained by the Darkness  
Yet marred by the Light  
A choice in which neither  
Option sounds right.  
Two gruesome black monsters  
Fighting for a heart  
Voices strung together  
That you can't set apart  
Tortured by lies  
Agonized by truths  
And both sides backed up  
By tremendous proofs  
A glimpse of a candle  
Before it goes out  
Muffled screams  
Silent shouts  
As the monsters chew away  
At the soul and the mind  
Only one will prevail  
And the answer will find  
Itself  
As the icy cold center is reached,  
Heart ripped open,  
Security breached,  
Hopes washed away  
Covered only by fear  
That you'll surely lose  
Something you hold dear  
A scream  
Then the final decision is made  
A tingling feeling  
You're still afraid  
But what's done is done  
You've spoken the words  
And sadly  
Your pleas for help go unheard  
The Darkness has triumph,  
Leaving undecided fates  
But unbeknownst to the suffering, the Light sits...  
And waits.

The next one is also Anakin, justsoyouknow. Wow.


	7. Catharsis

This one, as promised is more Anakin! THANKS to everyone who is helping me defeat the jitters I get when publishing poems! You guys are so cool!

Not "His Angel", but about her!

Okay, so this is Anakin after Mustafar confronting what his Lord and Master Sidious has told him about his wife and the realizations he finds causing him to fall deeper into the darkness...

------

**  
Catharsis**

Of all the things  
I'd envisioned I'd do  
I never imagined  
That I would hurt you  
Your smile was my comfort  
Your arms were my haven  
I destroyed it all  
When I thought I was saving  
You from a horrible fate I'd foreseen  
You haunted the very depths of my dreams  
And now I am lost  
Sinking in the abyss  
I can only remember  
Your tender sweet kiss  
Your insured safety  
Was not as it seemed  
Forever a monster  
I have been deemed  
Redemption is surely  
Unreachable now  
For I've slain my angel,  
And I'm not sure how,  
I remember your tears  
You pleading with me  
Come back, my love...  
Anger,  
But no scream.  
The eerie silence chills me to the bone  
It's the dread that come from being  
Alone.  
My heart is black  
My soul is charred  
This so-called life is forever marred  
By the loss of you  
And the pain therein.  
And the knowledge that I'll never  
See my angel again.


	8. The One I Never Knew

Okay, well I had another Padmé poem written, but unfortunately my computer erased it, so this one here isn't Padmé, I'm afraid.

Oh and for some reason, the format went screwy on the last two poems and made them left aligned. GRRRR!That wasn't supposed to happen in that case. I know the format may screw up, but please concentrate on the content instead.

Thanks millions to any reviewers so far, I haven't replied to reviews, but I will this time!

**This one is actually Leia's POV, partially explaining her remembering her mother, and her feelings toward being adopted... well, you'll see. In between ROTS and ANH, obviously. Anyway, enjoy, "The One I Never Knew" and REVIEW!**

**------**

**The One I Never Knew**

I asked Daddy about my Mommy  
The one I never knew  
He smiled kind of sadly  
And said, "She was just like you."

I don't know who my Mommy was,  
The one I never knew,  
I wonder if I somehow I met her again  
What Daddy told me would be true?

My Mommy is a Queen  
She loves me, I know  
She helps me dress for school everyday  
And shows me where to go.

Daddy said my Mommy was a friend  
He knew long ago  
I think about what she may have been like  
As Mommy straightens my bow.

My Mommy is a Queen  
I asked her if Daddy's words are true  
She nods blissfully and strokes my back  
"Leia, your parents loved you."

I loved Mommy and Daddy  
But I wondered of my father and mother  
When I was lonely and bored in the ornate halls  
Without a sister or brother.

Once I asked Daddy why Mommy died  
Preceding our long talk, he sighed  
He told me that Mommy wasn't well  
It was the first time I'd seen Daddy cry.

I wished that I could talk to my real parents  
The ones that couldn't stay  
The ones Daddy said "were happy together"  
Until their lives slipped away.

But then the dreams came  
And suddenly I knew  
The Mommy I never knew  
Really loved me too.

She seemed to be right by my side  
Though I'm not sure how that could be  
Comforting me, being the Mommy  
She never got to be.

My Mommy was beautiful  
I saw her in my dreams  
But she was kind of lonely  
And very sad it seems.

My Mommy was a Queen  
The one I never knew  
And I'm not sure how I know  
But she was an angel too.

Okay so after I uploaded this I got really mad at the computer because the formmating was everywhere. I swear, it looked like a nexu had ripped up the poem! I tried to fix it... But it didn't work. Alas, it's left aligned.

**How was it? I prefer Leia over Luke, so here this is. REVIEWS?**


	9. Your Smile

Wow! You guys are so sweet! Maybe my poetry isn't bantha fodder after all. LOL. Thanks sincerely. It's been awhile, but this is really a spur-of-the-moment thing, so I'll be updating whenever I happen to have something to post.

**Haha. Did one called His Eyes, and now, Your Smile. This poem is back to Padmé's POV. It takes place during the Clone Wars, and it's sort of a missing scene reunion thing. Yep, so expect sap, fluff and all that sweet goodness of AniPadmé romance. **

**--------**

**Your Smile**

The sight of you,

Standing in the doorway,

Erases my qualms and

I feel myself sway.

For a moment I just

Gaze in your eyes

And my relief and joy

Causes me to cry.

In your absence

My desperation grew,

My face streaked with tears,

Calling out to you.

You speak my name,

The sound makes me shudder

And I run into your arms

Melting like butter.

Your hand brushes my tears

Being alone had been tough,

So you try to console me...

But your smile's enough.

**Okay, so I had this brilliant idea. I've been meaning for a quite a while to take up writing to a prompt/challenge... and I thought, what if my readers challenged me? You guys, I'd be honored. Seriously. I think it would be fun and interesting if you would send me a writing challenge FOR THIS FIC, meaning a poetry idea/prompt. It should preferably involve Padmé or anyone influential to Padmé, which is pretty much obvious by the topic (and title) this fic falls under.**

**You are welcome to specify things in your challenge, like give me a word and I have to somehow write a poem centering around that word, or characters, plotlines... whatever! You guys are so creative and wonderful, I'm sure your brilliant noggins will come up with something. You can get your challenge to me via a review or PM, but preferably a review, because I have access to my reviews more often than my PMs. **

**Please, don't hesitate! I'll be happy to do more than one at once, but I'll need time, remember, I have school (UGGHHH). **

**Thanks... and remember to tell me what you thought of Your Smile. **


	10. Here Begins an End

Hey! Yes, it's been awhile. But I'm back, and with some challenge responses. If I didn't respond to your prompt yet, don't panic, I'm working on it still. However, I'm still game for more!

**THE CHALLENGE: This first one is in response to a challenge from Beautiful Jedi Master: Before Anakin and Padmé's wedding: include emotions, thoughts, etc.**

**MY RESPONSE/ NOTES: **This one proved harder than I thought it would be. I put it in Padmé's POV, as I had intended, but it was a struggle to convey the true conflict going on here... I'm still not sure I got that part right. But, BJM, I did enjoy this one. I'm sure the thoughts part is fulfilled, being that this entire poem IS her thoughts. But at the end, and, as you'll see, with the title, I included a little glimpse into the sad fate our SW couple will eventually fall victim to. I hope everyone likes it!

**----**

**Here Begins an End**

There are excited tears,

As I slip on the dress,

My heart swirls with fear,

An emotional mess.

There is no ring,

Adorning my hand,

For no one can know,

They wouldn't understand.

And there are no people,

Happiness in silent gloom

No bridesmaids, no family...

The Holy Man, and... my groom.

There is a kiss,

Everlasting glory,

Here begins an end,

With the start of our story.

There is a love

Burning strong, burning bright,

Our young hearts bathed in beauty and light,

But hiding behind our unconcealed joy,

Lies a sliver of darkness

Which seeks to destroy.

**Huh? Huh?**

**BJM, especially. What did everyone think?**


	11. Hold Me, My Sister

Okay... moving onward. This next one, I like. I wonder... will you?

**THE CHALLENGE: JediDaughter1 loaded me with prompts. I chose one, my friend, but please don't be offended, I'm likely to use another later. They were all good, but in the end, I chose to write about Padmé and her sister, Sola. I'm anxious about what you'll think!**

**MY RESPONSE/NOTES: **This is basically Padmé's thoughts. (again) I imagine her writing a letter to her sister in her head... and you'll see. This is DEFINITELY Clone Wars timeframe. Tootles, and enjoy all!

Another note, I know I've mentioned this before, but I tend to rhyme and free-verse is quite uncommon for me.

-----

**Hold Me, My Sister**

I remember the two of us

Playing in the flowers,

Inventing new games,

Spending hours and hours...

Remember, my sister,

Those happier times?

Silly hand-clapping games

And even sillier rhymes?

Chubby fingers picking blooms,

Tiny smiles decked with dimples,

Now I'm lost in my gloom...

If only life were that simple.

I'd trade these datapads,

To play one more round,

To be carefree, to giggle,

To tumble onto the ground.

I love my career

Yet I'm starting to dread

Each new work day

I see you in my head.

Sister, I love you and

Miss you so much,

Even the gossipy teasing and such.

And now, as I sit, alone and distressed,

Sister, there's something I

Wish to confess...

Remember that boy?

The Jedi with the blue eyes?

He's out on the frontlines,

Sister... he could die.

And though I denied it,

As bluntly as ever,

My sister, I'm sure that

I'll love him forever.

Dearest Sola, my heart is drowning in fear.

Hold me, my sister and scare off the tears.

**SOOOOOOOO...**

**Comments?**

**Please?**

**Thank you?**

**LOL. So, JediDaughter1, if you're out there, whatcha think?**


End file.
